


烂 玫 瑰

by MIA11



Category: MIA11
Genre: M/M, 兄弟骨科 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA11/pseuds/MIA11
Relationships: 信白
Kudos: 5





	烂 玫 瑰

“乖宝 说一声喜欢我命都给你”  
每当夏日焖雷吵醒整片天空，李白都能想到和韩信的初遇，明明是一场尴尬又不愉快的见面，却意外成为了李白午夜发情不可言语的催情药，每一秒都被他定格在脑海里，细腻的舔舐着敏感的神经，一帧一帧，他在脑海里九深一浅的描摹着韩信的轮廓。  
那年李白15，随着母亲的再婚，他和韩信成为了兄弟。令他没有想到的是，母亲竟然是小三，插足了韩信父母的婚姻，背着家里的反对，毅然决然的生下了和韩信流着二分之一相同血液的李白。韩母的意外去世，韩父的一场求婚，母亲终于实现了离开烂尾楼的愿望，带着李白踏进那栋幻想已久的别墅。  
洋气大方的欧式风格，巨大透明的落地窗，一面墙的红酒收藏以及柔软的沙发，仿佛都在宣告李白自此和臭水沟的告别，他本该和他那满脸红光的母亲一样开心，可是他内心毫无悸动。“害，你别介意啊”母亲似乎看出韩父对李白反应的不解，生怕韩父不满意似的讨好道，“白白这小子就是这样，他呀腼腆又怕生，别看他拘谨样儿，其实心里指不定多高兴呢”，“哼，住进我家真有那么高兴么？”一道陌生的声音划破空气，连带着主人距千里之外的冷漠，一并朝楼下三人袭去，李白抬头去寻声音的来源，一头撞进韩信的眼波里，顿时愣在原地。怎么去形容韩信呢，事后他想了很久。那样耀眼的人，仿佛用什么都是不够的。那样张扬的眉眼，那样薄情又好看的嘴唇，如刀刻般的棱角，配上及其放肆的红发，一切都是那么让人移不开眼球。虽然那时的韩信也才16，正是大人眼里中二又刺头的年纪，凌厉的气质已经可见一斑。李白从没见过这样的人，一双桃花眼里流转的全是冷漠，紧抿的唇彰显着厌恶，可连蹙在一起眉头都是那样的好看，他看痴了，看傻了，小呆子般盯着韩信，夏日下午突然的闷雷一下子激醒李白，他在那时看到了韩信眼里玩味的笑意，胸膛里的跳动快要比雷声还要大，他知道自己完了。  
韩信大概是讨厌自己的，李白想，因为韩信不让他睡别的房间，安排在自己房间旁边就是为了监视自己的一举一动，提议把他转学到自己班里也是为了堤防自己有所动作，和老师说要坐在一起更是为了方便韩信罢了。尽管这样，李白还是很开心，比离开烂尾楼还要开心。韩信上课睡觉的时候他可以光明正大的偷看，看阳光一格格在他脸上跳动，修长的睫毛洒下一片阴影，这个时候李白格外喜欢数韩信的睫毛。他大着胆子凑近，借着摞起的书挡着，开始一根根数着，认真又专注，丝毫察觉不到韩信翘起的嘴角。  
暮然睁眼，果然看见小呆子凑近的脸，以及他一贯会的无辜眼神，琥珀色的瞳孔嵌在一双眼角上挑的杏眼里，湿漉漉又干净透彻，就像是一汪泉水，望进去尽是宁静。被抓包的小呆子明显紧张极了，瞪大的眼睛里全是惊恐，皮相占尽便宜，光滑的肌肤就和女孩子一样细腻，还挂着不知情绪的红晕，保持着数数的嘴型，再往里深看一眼连粉嫩的舌头都能看见。韩信眸子一暗，俨然是被那半截舌头勾去了魂，你说那是什么味道。韩信想知道，他从看到李白第一眼就想知道。那次初遇，不只有李白一个人心跳如雷，还有一个人也在闷雷的轰声中悄悄动了心，起了邪念。  
韩信眯起眼，轻声说“你是在偷看我么”被抓包的小呆子哪里面对过这样的场景，心里的小鹿都要一头撞死了，他紧张地舔了舔的自己的嘴唇，没说话，素不知韩信却因为他这个动作眸色又暗了几分。不甘心就这样被勾引的韩信咬牙切齿的捏住他的脸颊，‘你果然和你那个妈妈一样都是勾引人的妖精’，随后像是泄愤般一口咬上李白的嘴唇，舌头卷住那截诱惑的始作俑者用力的允吸，“！” 被强吻的李白脑子停止了转动，他清晰的听到同学在周遭的嬉闹声，唇舌却越来越能感受的韩信的入侵，原来那样坏脾气的人嘴唇却是软的出奇。他紧张到连呼吸都忘记了，缺氧加肾上腺素狂飙使得脑袋都开始昏沉。  
感觉到什么的韩信立马放开李白，分离的唇舌之间拉出一道银丝。看的他面红耳赤被欺负惨了的模样。韩信却意外的好心情，凑近李白的耳朵吹了一口气，轻声说“味道很好，谢谢款待”  
之后一整天的李白都游离在状态外，尤其是想到和韩信的唇舌交融，滑腻温暖的触感就像羽毛般在心房轻轻扫过，痒的不行。根本听不进去老师在讲什么，却能清晰的捕捉到韩信在身边的呼吸声，甚至他散发的温度和好闻的味道。  
完蛋了啊，李白把书扣在头上，抱着脑袋埋进自己臂膀里。他什么都学不进去，满脑子全是韩信，而始作俑者就在他旁边像个没事人一样。  
好不容易熬到放学，他第一个冲出教室，把韩信甩在后面。奋力蹬自行车的小白脑子里还是韩信，等红绿灯的时候能想起韩信张扬的红发，路过奶茶店想起韩信喜欢点草莓奶昔，骑过步行街脑海里又浮现出韩信穿运动服出去打篮球的样子，又高又飒，抛出的三分能滑破蔚蓝的天空，小白感觉自己就像那道弧线，好像要摔进蓝天的怀抱，然后狼狈的跌在地上。  
“孩子你没事吧”车主赶紧从车里跑出来扶起那个瘦弱的少年，他也是很郁闷了，明明很小心的在开车，这个孩子就像没看见自己一般冲了出来，直勾勾的撞在车上，还好自己车速很慢，就算撞上来也不会伤筋动骨，只不过李白生的白净，被擦破的地方混着血看起来别外触目惊心。  
“没事”李白站起身，发现自己小腿擦破了许多，痛感一阵阵袭来，火辣辣的感觉烫的他直皱眉，他其实特别不能忍痛，小时候一点擦破皮都能哭很久。可是他生的清秀，一哭就更像小姑娘，每次这时，班里别的小男孩就会肆无忌惮的嘲笑他，说他没爹疼所以没有男子气概。被嘲笑多了李白便不哭了，他知道冷漠才是屏蔽外界声音最有用的方式。  
最后车主还是良心过不去，将李白送到家门口才走。一推开门二人都愣住了，韩信在看到李白卷起的裤腿上沾满了血迹，瞳孔猛的一缩，随即丢下手中的垃圾袋，一把抱起李白一言不发的往楼上走去。受宠若惊的李白乖乖的圈住韩信的脖子，据他对韩信的了解，这时候的韩信很生气，千万不能乱动。  
韩信轻轻的将李白放在床上，回身就去寻医药箱。看着腿上的伤口，他顿住了。以前打篮球受过不少伤，他知道酒精碰上伤口有多疼，看着李白纤细的小腿，他发现自己竟然很紧张。“疼么”韩信打破安静，“疼”李白如实的回答，对上韩信抬眸的瞳孔，他惊奇的读出韩信眼里的难过。“疼就喊我”韩信轻轻将酒精球擦在伤口上，“韩信！”李白疼的倒嘶寒气，发出的音都有些许颤抖，“我在”一只手不容置喙的盖住李白的手，缓缓的渡着温暖。不知道过了多少波疼痛，李白的声音都忍出一丝哭腔，“韩信，我疼”“乖，马上就不疼”韩信的声线柔的不似平时，低头吹着伤口。  
“你不是很讨厌我么，为什么要对我好”李白实在忍不住眼泪，白天的思绪万千和对韩信满心欢喜互相纠缠，缠的李白快要透不过气，加上莫名其妙的一场车祸，一腔委屈无处发泄却在韩信温柔处理伤口的时候绝了提。  
“我当然讨厌你”韩信对上李白的泪眼，“讨厌你那个粗俗的妈妈，她抢走了我的妈妈，住进了我家，还带了你这么一个拖油瓶。明明从烂尾楼出来，却长的比谁都干净，你知道我最讨厌什么么”“什。。么”李白打着哭嗝，不甘的问道，“就讨厌你一副谁都可以欺负的样”韩信收拾好药箱，坐在李白对面，说到“你还记得你第一天来我家么，穿着一看就是地摊货的白t和洗的发白的牛仔裤”韩信嗤笑了一声，“简直土掉渣了，我就想这样的人竟然是我的亲弟弟，真是倒了八辈子血霉。你明明就和你那狐狸精妈妈一样，一肚子花花肠子，眼里尽是一些勾人的玩意儿，偏偏长了一副清高样，你高傲给谁看呢”韩信伸手拭掉李白的眼泪，钳住他的下巴，黑漆漆的眸子里看不清情绪，“李白，你可知道喜欢自己的亲哥哥是个什么下场”一下子被点穿心思的李白愣住了，连眼泪都忘记淌，他心乱如麻，脑袋似是被浆糊黏住转都转不动，韩信勾起嘴角，凑近一些，“想和你的亲哥哥上床吗狐狸精”露骨的言语就像无形的鞭子鞭挞在李白脸上，他忍不住想起无数个夜里他意淫着自己的亲哥哥自亵，火辣辣的羞耻感挣的满面通红，他再也坐不住，躲开韩信越凑越近的脸，想起身离去。  
“跑什么”李白根本不是韩信的对手，轻易的被他推倒在床上。修长的腿避开李白受伤的地方，挤进腿间，抵着一团不可描述的地方。李白心跳的要炸开了，梦里被韩信压了千百回都比不上真实来的有冲击感，看到韩信放大的帅气面庞，李白理所当然的硬了。双手别反手压在耳边，他只能任韩信动作。  
湿热的气息在脖颈间流淌开，红晕从脸上渡到脖子，韩信像狼崽嗅猎物一样在李白脖间徘徊，过了些许，狼崽张开嘴，开始享受美味的第一口。犬牙轻轻在肌肤上滑着，配合着唇舌打转，湿漉漉的津液停留久了脖间就会出现红点，聚在一起就像自己喜欢喝的草莓奶昔，哦不，这人比奶昔甜一万倍，狼崽心里骄傲的想着，丝毫不在意自己已经为猎物献出心脏。  
好热好痒“哈。啊”李白忍不住哼出声，韩信闻声猛的抬头，死死的盯着李白的唇，眯起眼睛哄道“再叫一声”羞耻心作祟，他看到韩信韩信眼里的欲望，是万分做不到配合。得不到回应的狼崽只会愈加勇猛，他自有办法撬开不听话小孩的嘴。  
一只手缓缓伸进校服衣角，顺着滑腻的肌肤向上，摸到青涩的茱萸，用指甲轻轻刮着，等它长大就改成捏拭，狼崽什么都会。“哼。。哈韩信不要。。”被捏住敏感的李白是万分忍不住的，他似受不住的轻哼，正中狼崽下怀。韩信一把扯掉碍事的衣服，俯身去衔那颗可爱的茱萸，舔弄吮吸，用牙齿轻咬用舌头舔舐，仿佛怎么弄都不尽兴。“哼嗯嗯。。哈”听着声音韩信确定把小狐狸精伺候的很舒服，这妖精太过敏感，怎么弄都会哼哼，眯着眼睛，眼泪就往外淌。他不喜欢李白哭，却又想把他弄哭，见到他的第一眼，韩信就想李白哭，可真当弄哭了，他又想要李白笑。  
手探向那个隐秘的小口，李白很紧张，那是他从未开拓过的地方，青涩的紧。“放松点宝贝”韩信哄道，轻轻吻在李白额头，虔诚又温柔，他忽然不那么害怕了，那是和他流着二分之一相同血液的人，他们本就心意相通他们本就该是一体。  
韩信很大，尽管耐心扩张，进入的时候李白还是疼哭了。他受伤的小腿被韩信架在肩上，每一次正面进攻李白都能完全感受到二人趾骨相撞的力度，那是韩信想要告诉他的爱意和恨意。明明前十五年二人从未遇见过，甚至不知道对方的存在，后半生却要抵死缠绵。他来见你恨你然后爱你，到死去再活来。  
他们用力的做爱用力的接吻用力的相拥，以此去证明对方的体温，他们在寒冷的世界里彼此依偎，在可笑的命运里相互取暖。他们注定是二分之一的亲人，也是烂到骨子里还能开出玫瑰的有情人。  
“李白，这辈子你归我”“哥哥，我一直都属于你”


End file.
